<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【灵岳灵/岳灵岳】Vanilla Flavor Sweet Cream Cold Brew by Governer_of_Antarctica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248480">【灵岳灵/岳灵岳】Vanilla Flavor Sweet Cream Cold Brew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Governer_of_Antarctica/pseuds/Governer_of_Antarctica'>Governer_of_Antarctica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONER (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Governer_of_Antarctica/pseuds/Governer_of_Antarctica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>名字是Starbuck的一款冷萃咖啡的名字</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ling Chao &amp; Yue Yue, Ling Chao/Yue Yue, 岳灵 - Relationship, 灵岳 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【灵岳灵/岳灵岳】Vanilla Flavor Sweet Cream Cold Brew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>名字是Starbuck的一款冷萃咖啡的名字</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李英超第五天来楼下这家星巴克报道了。</p><p>作为一个还有不到20天就要考试的国际高中生，为了高三前的这场语言考试，李英超不同于前两次考试的束手无措，每天从打印店拎回来的考试资料，从各种地方找来的题目换做平时根本没有看完的可能，但是现在他从中午十二点一屁股坐到晚上九点钟回家，看书看得头昏眼花，黑白颠倒，一天下来完全没了这个年纪少年人的活力。</p><p>选择从家里逃跑的主要原因还是漏水的空调。听力练习的时候不仅听得到各种口音的英语音频，还有不可忽略的水滴“啪嗒”滴落的声音；限时阅读的时候还要时不时分点注意力到快要溢出来的脸盆；写作大纲正列到关键，溅出来的水把刚写好还没干透的字晕花了。</p><p>这样不行！李英超从床上惊起，冲进浴室洗了个澡，抱着书往楼下那家星巴克跑。</p><p> </p><p>19th July</p><p> </p><p>李英超的电脑屏幕突然暗了下去，是断电的表现。</p><p>他茫然地摘下耳机看了一眼插座，电脑电源还老老实实地插在插座上，他刚想开口问问怎么回事，看到经理模样的男人对着吧台的方向比了个手势。</p><p>吧台今天值班的人还挺多，经理消失在吧台后面的储藏室，紧接着有一个男人擦了擦手，从咖啡机后面钻了出来。</p><p>几个维修工人拿着钻子起子在忙活，男人跟在他们身后看着，头上那个小揪揪也好奇心十足地跟着往前探。但很快，似乎是感觉到了有人正在注视的目光，男人又直起身来环顾四周。</p><p>李英超就是在这一刻看到他的。</p><p>男人是一个很可爱的长相，现在他半张着嘴，能看到两颗尖尖的虎牙和抵在门牙上的舌尖；他穿着星巴克店员统一的制服，围着黑色围裙，带着银边眼镜，看起来刚刚20出头的样子。</p><p>李英超还没来得及继续看下去，隔着一个桌子刚刚维护好的插座“嘭”地响了一声，从插座孔里冒出一个白色的火花。</p><p>李英超和男人几乎是同时看向了那个插座，然后又抬头对视了一下，李英超有点被吓懵了，他想把电脑电源先拔下来却又没有动作。</p><p>“刚刚是哪一个响了？”维修工人急忙跑过来，身后跟着那个男人，李英超指了一下声音来源的插座，往旁边挪了挪桌子。</p><p>“那个，不好意思，我们店的插座正在维护，打扰到您的使用真的很抱歉。”</p><p>刚刚偷看的男人现在正站在他旁边的桌子跟他说话，眼神里充满了歉意，刚刚那声响估计把他也吓得不轻。李英超看见他画了一个小猪佩奇，旁边写着Pinkray Yue的胸牌，偷偷笑了一下说没关系。</p><p>粉红射线，什么嘛。</p><p> </p><p>20th July</p><p> </p><p>换做以前李英超是看都不会看一眼星巴克的玻璃陈列柜里摆了什么好吃的，但如今他实在是太饿了，饿到忘记了街对面就有一家香喷喷的汉堡王正在营业中。他摘了耳机发了一会呆，站起身来往陈列柜的方向走去。</p><p>琳琅满目的甜品摆在李英超眼前，他的肚子果然很不争气的叫了一声。</p><p>五点多的时候，星巴克进入了短暂的客流量较少的时间段，点餐台已经没有人了，只有一个女店员在店里打扫卫生；李英超慢吞吞地扫着食品的标签，他在看哪个名字能稍微让他提的起兴趣些。</p><p>“要吃点什么？”</p><p>李英超顺着声音抬头看，那个扎着小揪揪的男人正在收银机旁边看着他，他叫Pinkray，李英超记得。</p><p>李英超觉得自己现在看起来应该很可怜，人来人往的咖啡店他独自一人坐了一个下午，对着电脑喃喃自语像是神经病，男人把试吃的小甜品放到自己桌上的时候不知道自己是不是正在打呵欠，双下巴应该都出来了吧。</p><p>“美式松饼甜吗？”他站起身来指着柜子里两个白色的松饼，他爱吃甜，加上他现在真的感觉到了疲惫，他需要吃点糖。</p><p>“里面有加枫糖浆哦，但是不是特别甜。”Pinkray对他笑，“如果您需要，我可以给您淋一份枫糖浆。”</p><p>其实今天阳光很好，Pinkray忘记在下午的时候把窗帘拉上了，暖烘烘地晒得李英超很满足；夕阳的余晖现在已经不如下午的烈日了，几个树的影子被照进店里，他们兀自躺在地砖上，留下生动的影子。</p><p>“不用加了，就两个松饼吧。”李英超突然尝到了一点甜味，不知道从哪里来的那点柔和的香甜味道，他回过神的时候，Pinkray正在把玻璃陈列柜里的最后两个松饼放进烤箱。</p><p>打扫卫生的姑娘早就不见了，偌大的咖啡店只有专心致志的Pinkray和饥肠辘辘的李英超。</p><p>还有热气腾腾躺在洁白餐盘里的两个松饼，正推到男孩的面前。</p><p>“慢用哦。”</p><p> </p><p>21st July</p><p> </p><p>星巴克的空调有点太凉了，李英超这几天练口语，一个人对着屏幕念念有词，连续两天五六个小时的喋喋不休，嗓子有点哑了。</p><p>他从衣柜里找了一件长袖穿上，又去报道了。</p><p>点餐的时候李英超看着菜单纠结了很久，其实他嗓子很疼，连话都不想说，咽口饭都疼得直皱眉。</p><p>“那个——”他清了清嗓子，“我喝红茶拿铁。”</p><p>他点餐的时候Pinkray在做星冰乐，从冰柜里铲了一盒冰块放到榨汁机里，他把盖子盖好，按了开始制作的按钮。</p><p>他往下施力的时候，头上的小揪揪跟着跳跃了一下，李英超看着他的背影，觉得他今天上班应该挺开心的。</p><p>取餐的时候是Pinkray给他盖的盖子，他看见李英超的时候眼睛亮了一下，又低头看了一眼手里的饮品，他问李英超，</p><p>“今天怎么喝这个啦？”</p><p>李英超抱歉地指了指自己的嗓子，说了一句“疼”，把收银单给他。</p><p>Pinkray从柜子底下找了一个马克杯，他跑到旁边接了一杯水，和李英超点的红茶拿铁一起递给他。</p><p>“喝点热水吧。”</p><p>李英超左手握着冰饮料，右手拿着热气腾腾的马克杯，对Pinkray点了点头，也学着他每次对自己笑的那样咧了咧嘴。</p><p>好像有点傻。</p><p>不过Pinkray笑得很开心，就无所谓了吧。</p><p> </p><p>22nd July</p><p> </p><p>李英超觉得自己头发实在是太长了。</p><p>他洗完脸看着自己遮到眼睛下面来的头发，沾了一把水把它们往脑袋后面捋，从来没体验过背头的头皮自然不给面子，湿的那几缕直接成了冲天炮，直愣愣地往天花板指。</p><p>李英超叹了一口气，他开始找发型师的微信。</p><p>“凡哥你今天上不上班？”</p><p>对面人倒是回的快。</p><p>“十二点半到店，你今天来吗？”</p><p>“我马上到，你等我。”</p><p> </p><p>卜凡大概是今年第一次看到李英超，小孩儿长得快，个子抽条似的长，脸上本来就不多的肉也因为课业上的压力消失了，样子有点变了。</p><p>但他进店的时候卜凡还是一眼就认出了他。</p><p>“弟弟，诶——”他胳肢窝夹住李英超的脑袋，热情地给同事介绍，“这我弟弟——”</p><p>李英超被勒的快窒息，两个手打着卜凡的手臂，好不容易挣脱开，赶紧跑去洗头。</p><p> </p><p>“凡哥，你就给我随便剪剪，头发太长了，受不了了。”</p><p>卜凡“诶”了一声，从腰包里拿出一只剪刀开始比划，李英超洗头的时候被抓的舒舒服服的，刚刚被卜凡夹在胳肢窝底下的那点脾气也没了，他湿着头发看着卜凡拿着小剪子一会让他低头一会让他闭眼的，结果最后卜凡给他剪了个妹妹头。</p><p>“凡哥！”李英超气的只会喊他的名字。</p><p>“诶弟弟，这不挺好看吗，看起来就乖.....”</p><p>“乖什么啊！我还有一年就是男人了！”</p><p>“切，小屁孩儿......”</p><p> </p><p>新商圈的一楼也开了一家星巴克，李英超本是打算剪了头发去那里待到点的，他推门进去的时候皱了下眉，被里面截然不同的气氛逼得一秒都没留，打了车就往回走。</p><p>进到自家楼下这家更大，也更安静的星巴克的时候，李英超才感觉心情好了很多，他的嗓子也没有那么疼了，耳机里也正好放着他喜欢的那首歌，他也顺势点了一杯甜甜的焦糖玛奇朵。</p><p>移动到等餐台的时候他才看到今天也在做饮品的Pinkray，李英超拿着收银单，手指把他们卷成一个筒子立在桌子上；今天是周末，等餐的人也有点多，他也完全不在意，跟着音乐摇头晃脑的。</p><p>“今天剪头发了吗？”</p><p>Pinkray把焦糖玛奇朵推到他面前。</p><p>“很可爱哦。”</p><p>李英超没塞耳机的另一只耳朵腾的红了，他抬眼看了一眼男人，对视了一秒钟又赶紧错开眼神，他蚊子哼似的说了声“谢谢”，抱着杯子跑回座位上。</p><p>李英超，还有一年就是男人了，怎么还这么害羞啊！</p><p>他烦躁地打开电脑，把自己埋进复习资料里。</p><p> </p><p>23rd July</p><p> </p><p>今天李英超来的比平时晚了一点，风风火火跑进店里的时候热门的那几个位置还是坐满了人。</p><p>李英超丧气地把电脑包放在了点餐台对面的长桌上，手里还拿着一瓶出门前妈妈塞进手里的冰饮料；他一屁股坐上高脚椅，看着墙上的菜单发呆。</p><p>今天喝什么好呢？</p><p>星级咖啡师推荐最下一栏有一个特别长的名字，轻甜香草风味冷萃冰咖啡，李英超念着这个名字挪到点餐台的时候，Pinkray已经给他记进了电脑里。</p><p>“喝这个是吗？”</p><p>李英超点了点头，把手机里的二维码给他看。</p><p>“是李同学吗？”</p><p>Pinkray拿着扫码的机器笑着问他，小虎牙不自觉地压在下嘴唇上。</p><p>“啊，”李英超短促地应了一下，“啊，是。”</p><p>“今天是吃过饭来的吗，比平时要晚啊。”</p><p>李英超其实每天都是吃过饭来的，可能是今天Pinkray上班的时间变早了吧。</p><p>“啊，吃过了。”</p><p>Pinkray点点头，头上的小揪揪也跟着满意地点点头。从来都是接话茬的李英超突然来了点勇气要去问话。</p><p>“你吃过了吗，”李英超也不知道自己为什么要问，好像他没吃的话他就会带他出去吃饭一样，“Pinkray？”</p><p>被点名的男人看了一眼自己的胸牌，他笑了一下回答了李英超的问题：“我吃过了，”</p><p>“下次来的时候，你可以叫我岳岳。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>